


Костры инквизиции

by Rust_Doe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 2 years almost, M/M, but really stupid shit, i love it, mind-fucked, rly
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rust_Doe/pseuds/Rust_Doe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>вспомнил пароль - принеси с фикбука</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. СКОТТ

\- Они идут по Западному побережью, на юг.  
Теперь это стало их ритуалом.  
Каждый день вот уже на протяжении полутора месяцев Скотт дожидается, когда его мать заснёт на диване, её сердцебиение выровняется, а пульт еле слышно выпадет из безвольной руки на ковёр.  
Тогда он собирается и выходит на улицу через окно. Пробирается сквозь лужайку, мимо гостинной, и идёт к камаро, припаркованному кварталом ниже по улице.  
Джексон и Дерек уже ждут его в машине. Скотт всё-ещё не может понять, почему Уиттмор влез во всё это, почему помогает им. Не слишком похоже на того Джексона, которого он знает.  
Вообще ни разу.  
\- Они идут по Западному побережью, на юг, теперь точно, - говорит Дерек, - Две жертвы в Сан-Хосе.  
Фриско, Окленд, теперь Сан-Хосе. Что Питер забыл там, Дерек даже предположить не может. Тем не менее, согласно новостям, все жертвы растерзаны волками, которых в Калифорнии нет уже лет шестьдесят. Скорее всего, это нашествие горных львов. Просим вас оставаться спокойными.  
\- Денни выяснил, что абонент всё-ещё в Сакраменто, - говорит Джексон, держа в руках распечатки, которые они все уже видели, - Деньги со счёта Хейлов снимали там же, больше они нигде не светились. Наличка. Они не оставляют за собой денежных следов.  
Всё это не то, мистер Стилински уже самолично ездил в Сакраменто, но никаких следов ни Стайлза Стилински, ни Питера Хейла не отыскал.  
Шерифа, в силу обстоятельств, пришлось посвятить в их кружок "маленьких заговорщиков". Дерек сам пошёл к нему и показал, кем являются они со Скоттом, рассказал о Лоре и дяде. Напоследок сказал, что Стайлза забрал Питер, и тот, скорее всего, уже обращён.  
Они оба впервые видели, как мистер Стилински плачет.  
\- Стайлз не такой, - сипло шептал мужчина, который за пару недель постарел на десяток лет, - Это не мой мальчик.  
И только Скотт, стоящий в углу знал, что шериф врёт самому себе. Он всегда это знал - они это знали, мистер Стилински да Скотт, - что это - да, Стайлз. В нём всегда была эта червоточина, зазубрина, заноза, от которой шло всё заражение. Когда маленький Стайлз едва не препарировал живьём соседскую кошку. Скотт знает ещё пару случаев, когда друг пугал его своей жестокой любопытностью. И со временем, казалось, это исчезло в Стайлзе.  
Как оказалось, нет.  
Иногда Скотт думал, что их родители приставили, скорее, его к Стайлзу, чем наоборот.  
Питер вскрыл нарыв, долгий, больной. Хронический. Предложил то, отчего Стайлз просто не смог отказаться.  
Возможность защищать и защищаться самому.  
И больше не надо будет надеяться на Скотта, Дерека, Бога.  
\- Это будет в завтрашней печати, - говорит Дерек, протягивая Скотту распечатки, - Даже не спрашивай, откуда.  
В статье говорилось, что, судя по характеру укусов, животных было двое, они раздирали жертву ещё живой.  
Скотту дурнеет, он открывает дверцу и буквально выталкивает себя из машины.  
\- Скотт, - тихо и как-то глухо зовёт его Джексон из машины, - Мы же знали, что так будет.  
Знали, думает Скотт и, тем не менее, его тошнит в смородиновые кусты мистера Гнумелла.  
\- Скотт, - зовёт Дерек удаляющегося МакКолла, - Скотт!  
Джексон вздыхает.  
\- Заебали.  
Скотт залезает к себе в окно, запинается о валяющуюся у окна чужую биту, матерится. Стайлз оставил её ещё давно, когда прикрывал друга перед матерью, а потом было не до биты.  
Скотт идёт в ванную, стягивает шмотьё и кидает в корзину для белья. Прислушивается к матери внизу и, услышав мерно бьющееся сердце, выворачивает синий вентиль на полную и залезает в ванну. Ледяные струи обжигают холодом, несмотря на его изменившийся обмен веществ, и Скотт сползает вниз, обхватывая колени руками.  
Эллисон знает, что он оборотень, и теперь даже не смотрит в его сторону, а от её сумки пахнет аконитом. Кейт не отходит от племянницы ни на шаг и улыбается Скотту так, как будто шею ему сворачивает. Крис играет в свои непонятные игры и почему-то ещё не убил его. Только мать всё ждёт чего-то и плачет перед домом в машине.  
Ночью Скотту снится странный сон. Он стоит в прихожей дома Хейлов. На грязном пыльном полу со сгоревшими досками, ещё пахнущими огнём, закрыв глаза лежит полуобнажённый Стайлз, а над ним нависает огромное волкоподобное существо. Оно кусает Стайлза за бок, чуть выше линии джинс, а потом ведёт окровавленным языком до самого горла Стилински, где снова впивается в кожу клыками. И Стайлз стонет, прижимает к себе этого монстра, выгибается навстречу его зубам, путается пальцами в чёрной шерсти. А волк весь вибрирует от рыка, вжимает хрупкое человеческое тело в пол и, кажется, характерно покачивается. Они почти сливаются, как инь и янь - белая кожа и чёрная шерсть.  
И тут они резко переводят взгляд на Скотта. Стайлз - золотисто-жёлтый; Альфа, Питер - не осталось никаких сомнений - карминово-красный.  
Скотт просыпается в поту, наполовину обращённый, дикий. Он кусает угол подушки и скулит во всю глотку, его выкручивает от бешенства и бессильной злобы. Корчится и рычит, не в силах сдержатся, и подушка разрывается в клочья, и белые перья разлетаются по кровати.  
Он давит в себе это, сдерживается до последнего, хотя и не понимает, кому это нужно.  
Остаток ночи Скотт проводит на полу у батареи, свернувшись калачиком около биты и даже не засыпает ни на секунду.  
Когда мама готовит ему сэндвичи на завтрак, то спрашивает:  
\- Всё в порядке,милый? То есть... исчезновение Стайлза тяжело для тебя, - она нервно проводит руками в воздухе, заламывает их, проводит по своей тонкой лебединой шеей, - Ты в порядке?  
\- Я в порядке, - он выделяет голосом первое слово, буквально выпихивает его из своей глотки, - Всё нормально.  
Для тебя у меня всегда будет всё нормально.  
Дорога до ветеринарной клиники при неспешной ходьбе занимает двенадцать минут. У Скотта в этот раз уходит двадцать. По дороге он заворачивает в один магазинчик. Судя по тому, что зрачки Шона размером с галактику, ему абсолютно плевать на то, кто и что у него покупает - он в нирване.  
Вторую сигарету в своей жизни Скотт Дэвид МакКолл выкуривает прямо там, за магазинчиком, у чёрного выхода, и искренне надеется, то у Шона не будет с этим проблем.  
Первую сигарету своей жизни они выкурили со Стайлзом, одну на двоих. Кашляя от дыма, Стайлз за них обоих заявил, что они больше никогда.  
Сейчас Стайлза нет рядом, чтобы неодобрительно поджать губы, а дым абсолютно не трогает его лёгкие, не заставляет их противно сжиматься. Кашляет Скотт через силу. От мыслей о Стайлзе ему намного горше, чем от сигареты.  
Он кладёт одну в карман, а остальную пачку выбрасывает в мусорный бак за квартал от клиники.  
Перед входной калиткой он останавливается.  
\- Мистер Дитон!  
Ветеринар суетливо спешит из операционной и поднимает рябиновую перекладину.  
\- Прости, забыл, - пытается сделать тот извиняющееся лицо Дитон, - Я раньше не опускал - кому это надо? - а сейчас, ну, ты понимаешь...  
Конечно, раньше тут не ошивался сумасшедший кровожадный альфа со своим не менее сумасшедшим и кровожадным бетой, который - ты помнишь, Скотт? - когда-то был твоим лучшим другом.  
Конечно. Все всё понимают.  
Весь день Скотт только и делает, что кормит кошек (они шипят и фырчат, и от этого ломит виски), собак (эти молчат, стоит его глазам загореться жёлтым), переставляет баночки-скляночки со всякими порошочками-травками (бесконечные, просто бесчисленные).  
Он умирает от скуки.  
Думает, какой способ самоубийства будет наиболее интересным в его случае.  
Останавливается на пошлых смсках мистеру Ардженту.  
Миссис Арджент приготовит из Скотта рагу с картофелем и аконитом. Кейт понравится больше всех.  
Его рука уже тянется отправить Ардженту что-то типа: "Как насчёт развеяться вечерком?" или "Трёхдневная щетина подчёркивает суровую сексуальность твоего лица, Крис" ну или "Я заебался, утешь меня", но тут он чует Джексона.  
Спешащего, запыхавшегося, воняющего лекарствами Джексона.  
В приёмной звонит колокольчик.  
\- Здрасьте, - здоровается Уиттмор с Дитоном, - Скотт! МакКолл!  
Что-то случилось.  
Он даже не успевает заметить, как ноги сами выносят его в приёмную. Джексон замирает у стойки, а Дитон весь обращается в слух.  
\- Лидия проснулась. Ничего не заживает! Дерек говорит, бояться нечего - она не оборотень, - тараторит Джексон и выдыхает.  
\- Одной проблемой меньше, - протягивает Дитон.  
\- Она начнёт задавать вопросы, - с сомнением бурчит Скотт, - И я не знаю, что мы ей будем отвечать.  
Джексон пронзает его взглядом.  
Нет, чувак, нет моей вины в том, что случилось с твоей девушкой.  
Оборотни, детка. Никто не рассчитывал, что они явятся на нашу вечеринку.  
\- Предоставь это... - Дитона прерывает колокольчик над дверью, - О, мисс Морелл, вы как раз вовремя.  
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Дитон. Джексон. Скотт, - она приветствует их своим тягучим карамельным голосом, - Я пришла за своей девочкой.  
\- Клео с утра Вас дожидается, - Дитон плавной походкой уплывает в сторону кошачьих вольеров.  
\- Помогаешь Скотту? - интересуется Морелл у Джексона, - Или пришёл за питомцем?  
\- Скоро же соревнования, - качает головой Уиттмор, - Тренер сказал явиться всем.  
И закатывает глаза, вздохнув.  
Джексон знает, как играть словами.  
У него в детстве было много психологов.  
Никогда не говори им правду, верь в свою ложь и говори по-хорошему. Смешать, но не взбалтывать.  
\- Понятненько.  
Давай, Джексон, притворимся, что я тебе поверила.  
\- А вот и Клеопатра, - сфинкс, покоящийся на руках у Дитона, смешно шевелит ушами и мурчит при виде хозяйки, и Скотт готов поклясться, сегодня этой кошки в вольерах не было, - Эта леди в полном порядке.  
\- Да Вы самый настоящий кудесник! - хлопает в ладоши Морелл и принимает кошку из рук ветеринара, - Вы оказали мне неоценимую услугу, - она смотрит на часы, - Не против, если я забегу к Вам позже?  
\- Абсолютно нет, - елейно улыбается Дитон, - В любое удобное для Вас время, всегда к Вашим услугам, Марин.  
\- Пока, мальчики, - бросает она, выходя из клиники, и от неё остаётся лишь сандаловый едва уловимый аромат, тонким шлейфом тянущийся до самых дверей.  
\- Нам надо идти, - нетерпеливо говорит Джексон, едва закрывается дверь, - И, да - Вы что, сейчас прямо при нас строили глазки нашему школьному психологу?  
Дитон никак это не комментирует, только закатывает глаза.  
\- Поезжайте в больницу. Питер уже знает, что у него ничего не вышло с Лидией. Ему будет интересно.  
\- Если не ему, то Стилински - точно, - кивает самому себе Джексон, - Его с младшей школы интересует всё, что связано с Лидией.  
\- Он её любит, - соглашается Скотт.  
\- Любил, - возражает Дитон, - Прежний подросток Стайлз любил Лидию Мартин. Для нынешнего беты Минахенима Стилински не существует никого, важнее Питера Хейла, его альфы.  
\- Он не... - Скотт обрывает сам себя.  
Дитон смотрит на него с таким сочувствием, с каким недавно смотрел на неизлечимо больного пуделя.  
\- Давай, в темпе вальса, - торопит его Джексон, взглянув на дисплей своего смартфона, - Дерек уже там.  
Уже в машине Уиттмора по дороге в больницу Скотт набирает Крису Ардженту смску: "Я хочу от тебя детей" и, подумав, сохраняет в черновиках.  
\- Ты что там копаешься? - бросает Джексон, повернувшись к нему и пытаясь разглядеть текст сообщения.  
\- План Б, - бурчит Скотт, и, уперевшись рукой в торпеду, орёт, - НА ДОРОГУ, БЛЯТЬ, СМОТРИ!!!  
Они едва не сбивают темнокожую старушку с тростью, не успевшую вовремя перейти по пешеходному переходу в аптеку. Она смотрит на них блеклыми глазами, и под её взглядом у Скотта всё съеживается внутри. Джексон на соседнем сидении вообще дышит через раз.  
Вся жизнь Скотта МакКолла напоминает ему же самому плохо спродюссированный ситком, где в итоге все переебутся, передерутся, переженятся и умрут. Неважно, в каком порядке.  
Джексон не сводит глаз с дороги, молчит, а его руки подрагивают на руле.  
Скотт гадает, то ли дело во внезапном осознании ценности чужой жизни, то ли дело в нём, сидящем рядом, ставшем невольным свидетелем, то ли Джексон не хочет иметь ничего общего с полицейским участком, где может увидеть шерифа Стилински.  
Уиттмор – последний из них, кто слышал и видел Стайлза, он единственный помнит тот голос в трубке, который сбивчиво шептал, что Лидия на поле, что её ранил альфа, дело очень плохо, Джексон, ты же её любишь, пожалуйста, быстрее Джексон, я ничего не могу сделать.  
Возможно, не позвони ему тогда Стайлз, Джексон и не ввязался бы во всё это дерьмо.  
\- Стайлз придёт, - нарушает тишину Скотт, - Он всё поймёт и вернётся.  
\- Ты ещё скажи, то веришь в Санту, - усмехается Джексон, но полуулыбка тут же сползает с его лица, - Дерек ведь не мог ошибиться? А если Лидия… - тут же обрывает сам себя, - Ну и хуй с ним.  
Оставшуюся часть пути они едут молча.  
На стоянке госпиталя их уже ждёт Дерек. Он поджимает губы и тяжело вздыхает, завидев их.  
Дерек – не тот человек, с которым вообще охота видеться Скотту. После всего произошедшего он, наверное, где-то на втором месте (после отца) в личном списке людей Скотта, которым он хотел бы съездить по роже и больше никогда не видеть в своей жизни.  
А в топе списке личностей, которых он хотел бы видеть прямо сейчас, как-то оказался Питер.  
Ещё два месяца назад было наоборот.  
Стайлз болтается в личных списках Скотта, как дрейфующий айсберг. Для него впору создать свой список из одной личности. Если бы это была материальная папка, то она была бы с кричащим рисунком и надписью «Бада-бум!».  
\- Лидия не стала оборотнем, - с места в карьер начинает Дерек, - Даже не спрашивай, знаю ли я, что происходит, потому что – нет.  
\- Ты всегда нихуя не знаешь, - кидает на ходу Джексон и идёт к лифту, - Скотт, идём.  
Дерек окидывает удаляющуюся фигуру Джексона задумчивым взглядом, а потом переключает своё внимание на Скотта.  
Почему во всей этой ситуации Уиттмор так настаивает на участии МакКолла во всём этом, кажется, никто из них не понимает.   
Возможно, это связано с тем, как в последнее время крупно лажает Дерек.  
На стоянку плавно вплывает шевроле тахо. Скотт, учуяв лёгкие вишнёвые духи, внутренне напрягается. Дерек не ограничивает себя никакими правилами и выпускает когти, учуяв древесный запах Кейт.  
Сам Крис как будто не имеет запаха, Скотт даже не ощущает его присутствия. Но, тем не менее, он выходит из машины первым.  
\- Какого чёрта вы тут забыли? – шипит Дерек, Скотт даже не думал, что тот так умеет.  
В последний раз они виделись с Арджентами полтора месяца назад, когда угодили в западню Кейт и Эллисон. Если бы Крис не успел вовремя, чокнутая тётушка Эллисон пристрелила бы их обоих. Но в ту ночь овцы остались сыты, волки – целы, а Кодекс до сих пор имеет силу.  
\- Нам сообщили, что в больнице находится потенциальный оборотень, - нахально заявляет Кейт и давит из себя кривой оскал, невзначай прикоснувшись к поле куртки.  
Они с Дереком синхронно поворачиваются в сторону Джексона. Тот отвечает им нечитаемым взглядом и закрывает двери лифта.  
\- Она не оборотень, её раны не регенерируют, - отстранённо возражает Скотт. Всё его внимание приковано к заднему сидению тахо. За тонированными стёклами не видно Эллисон, но он чувствует, как сбивается с ритма её сердце. Лидия была её подругой почти год, и она сама не уверена в том, что смогла бы воткнуть нож в сердце Мартин.  
\- Плевать, Питер её укусил! – взвивается Кейт, - Если ты забыл, Скотти, он превратил тебя и твоего дружка в своих сучек и вырезал кучу народа!  
В этот раз срывает резьбу и у Скотта. Он и Дерек ощериваются в сторону охотницы, а она дёрганно достаёт пистолет из кобуры на поясе.  
\- А ну прекратили! – холодным тихим голосом прерывает их Крис, - Кейт, с недавнего времени ты временно лишаешься права голоса, опусти пистолет, - когда Кейт и не думает убирать оружие, слышится щелчок спускаемого предохранителя, - Пожалуйста.  
Глаза Скотта, наверное, как-то неприлично округляются от осознания факта, что Крис Арджент наставил оружие на свою сестру. Тот не настолько разбрасывается честью семьи, поэтому пистолет не видно из-за дверцы автомобиля.  
\- Арджент защищает псов, - презрительно тянет Кейт и сплёвывает в сторону, - Дерьмо.  
\- Это не значит, что я встал на их сторону, Кейт. Это значит, что я не дам вести бесконтрольную и бессмысленную бойню, - учтиво замечает Крис. Его пульс даже ни разу не сбивается.  
В отличие от Эллисон, которая испуганной мышкой замерла на сидении, положив руку на арбалет.  
\- Тогда сам веди с ними дела, но когда они выгрызут твою глотку – не зови меня, - ядовито бросает Кейт, садясь в машину.  
\- Трудно будет звать без глотки, - парирует Крис, - Эллисон, хватит прятаться.  
Та вздрагивает и выходит из машины.  
Сердце Скотта ухает куда-то вниз, а в груди расплывается обжигающая тоска оттого, что Эллисон смотрит на него без тех весёлых искорок в глазах.  
И тут до него доходит.  
\- Ай да сукин сын, - шепчет он себе под нос. Дерек рядом хмыкает, до него дошло уже давно.  
Крис не постеснялся использовать дочь в случае Скотта как смеситель и настроить его на нужную температуру. Кейт он взял ради игры в «хорошего-плохого копа» для Дерека, а та даже и не поняла этого.  
Скотт отправит ему ту смску.  
В лифте они поднимаются в тишине, нарушаемой лишь ровным гудением подъёмника.   
Джексон уже ждёт их в приёмной, сидя на стуле рядом с шерифом Стилински. Тот сидит, склонив голову, и неловко потирает ладони. Когда Джексон замечает их, то слегка касается локтя шерифа, и тот поднимает голову.  
Стилински здоровается с Крисом и Скоттом рукопожатиями, Дереку кивает, а на неловкое «Здравствуйте!» Эллисон, отвечает:  
\- Привет, - он кивает в сторону окна, за которым Лидия сидит на койке и ест желе с подноса, - Дерек сказал, что не чувствует в ней, - он оглядывается, и говорит заметно тише, - оборотня. Джексон видел раны у неё на боку – они не заживают. У Питера что, что-то не получилось?  
\- У Питера всё получилось, - не соглашается Крис, - Он обратил ещё одного человека в ту ночь, - по лицу шерифа пробегает тень, - и если бы дело было в Питере, чувствую, проблем бы у нас сейчас было бы меньше.  
\- Я успел поговорить с ней, - подаёт голос Джексон, - Она говорит, что не помнит ничего с того момента, как пошла меня искать, - он чуть сутулится, как будто в произошедшем есть его вина, - Она не помнит Стайлза.  
\- И врёт, - утверждает Дерек.  
\- С чего бы ей врать?! – взвинчивается Джексон, вскакивая со стула, и тычет пальцем в грудь Дереку, - Она ничего не помнит, ясно? Оставьте её уже в покое.  
\- У неё иммунитет к укусу оборотня, - несмело предполагает Эллисон, - Она уже не будет в покое.  
Джексон переводит на неё уничижительный взгляд, поджав губы, его лицо становится озлобленным и каким-то некрасивым, хотя, Скотт давно смирился с тем, что Уиттмор негласно признан первым парнем школы. Во всём.  
\- Не трогайте её, - просит Джексон, Скотт впервые за долгое время видит, как тот о чём-то просит, - Вы выяснили, что она нормальная, а теперь оставьте её.  
\- Нормальная? – ухмыляется Дерек, - Тебе напомнить, как ты скулил, умоляя сделать тебя оборотнем?  
\- Потише об этом, пожалуйста, - предупреждает шериф, потирая переносицу, оглядываясь, - Услышит ведь кто ещё.  
Они замолкают, пока медсестра провозит мимо них старика в коляске и с капельницей. Тот смотрит в одну точку перед собой, и, кажется, всеми силами пытается не откинуть коньки прямо посреди коридора, то и дело причмокивая беззубым ртом.  
\- Ой, да в задницу всё! – говорит Скотт и входит в палату к Лидии. Кто-то пытается удержать его за рукав, а Джексон орёт, чтобы грёбаный МакКолл не смел…  
Он закрывает за собой дверь, отсекая все посторонние звуки.  
Лидия замирает, не успев поднести ко рту последнюю ложечку желе. Не то, чтобы ей очень хотелось. Скотт чувствует, как её едва подташнивает от больничной еды.  
\- Привет, - здоровается он, пожимая плечом.  
\- Привет, - отмирает она, копируя его жест, отставляя поднос на прикроватную тумбочку, - Честно говоря, ты последний, кого я ожидала здесь увидеть.  
\- Почему?  
\- Из-за Стайлза. Не надо так на меня смотреть – Джексон мне уже рассказал.  
Они молчат под взглядом остальных где-то с минуту, потом Скотт присаживается на самый край её койки. Лидия смотрит ему в глаза и не пододвигается ни на сантиметр.  
\- А теперь давай на чистоту, - просит Скотт, - Ты – последняя, кто видел Стайлза, - он подсаживается поближе, - Расскажи мне, пожалуйста, что ты помнишь с той ночи.   
\- Я уже сказала Джексону, повторю тебе, - чеканит она, - Я ничего не помню.  
Пульс удивительно ровный для лжи, но бледность щёк и лихорадочный блеск в глазах говорят об обратном.  
Внезапно для самого себя, Скотт берёт ладони Лидии в свои. Она отшатывается от него, как от прокажённого, но он тихонько дёргает её на себя, вглядываясь в глубину её зрачков.  
Они не были так близки даже тогда, когда целовались в пустом кабинете.  
\- Если не ты, то никто не поможет Стайлзу, - Скотт легко сжимает её запястья, - Любая зацепка, любое слово может нам помочь в его поисках. Если не ты, он так и останется с этим чудовищем один.  
Едва ли в его словах есть и половина правды, но, в конце концов, Лидия ещё не знает об убийствах по всему побережью.  
Она нервно облизывает пересохшие губы, освобождает ладони из хватки Скотта, утыкается пустым взглядом в окно.  
В палату влетает Джексон. У него красные скулы и по-смешному раздувающиеся ноздри. Раньше Скотт бы отдал многое, чтобы увидеть Уиттмора таким взбешённым.  
\- Ну всё, МакКолл, это чересчур! – кричит он, указывая на дверь, Лидия морщится, словно от головной боли,- Вон отсюда!  
Скотт поднимается с койки, но внезапно ему в предплечье вцепляются хваткие пальцы Лидии, она тянет его обратно. Джексон прямо задыхается от такого жеста.  
Лидия смотрит на свои руки. Под ногтями всё ещё застряла земля – Лидия взрыла на поле для лакросса десять глубоких борозд. Скотт почти чувствует, как ей хочется помыть руки.  
Она словно решает что-то для самой себя, закусывает щёку и переводит испуганный взгляд на Скотта.  
\- Стайлз кричал, чтобы я бежала, - шепчет Лидия, её губы дрожат, - У него были такие большие клыки, Скотт, я никогда в жизни так не боялась, - тонкие брови сходятся на переносице, она вздыхает, - Я ничего больше не помню, Скотт. Клянусь Богом, если бы я что-то знала – я бы сразу сказала. Клянусь, я бы не оставила Стайлза одного с… этим.  
Её пульс скачет, как бешеный, но на этот раз за неё говорит первобытный ужас в глазах, тот страх, который появляется перед водой у человека, потерпевшего кораблекрушение.  
Скотт выходит из палаты полностью опустошённый. Он мягко отталкивает от себя шерифа и идёт к парковке.  
Уже в лифте вспоминает, что его привёз сюда Джексон.  
Дерек, в принципе, ждёт его внизу.  
\- Нам остаётся только ждать, пока они сами объявятся, - говорит он, уже сидя в машине, направляясь к дому Скотта. Тот дёргает плечом на соседнем сидении.  
\- Ты так в этом уверен? Что они объявятся.  
\- Питер – актёр. Он придёт за своей порцией оваций. Тем более, у него тут стая.  
\- Теперь Стайлз его стая, нет? – удивляется Скотт, утыкаясь лбом в стекло, его обжигает холодом.  
\- Он – его заглавный бета, скорее всего, - подумав, решает Дерек, - Обычно ими становятся те, кто разделил своё первое полнолуние и свою первую охоту с альфой, скрепив их кровью. Обычно связь таких бет с альфой сильнее.  
\- Останови машину, - просит Скотт, - Дерек, останови, блять, машину, иначе я выпрыгну на полном ходу.  
Дерек плавно тормозит у обочины. Как только камаро останавливается, Скотт хватает Дерека за шиворот футболки.  
\- КАКОГО ЧЁРТА ТЫ МОЛЧАЛ ОБ ЭТОМ РАНЬШЕ?! – взрывается Скотт, - КАКОГО ЁБАНОГО ЧЁРТА ТЫ НЕ СКАЗАЛ ОБ ЭТОМ СРАЗУ?!  
\- Я не был уверен, - оправдывается Дерек с лицом совершенно не виноватым, - Если Стайлз – заглавная бета Питера, то шанс – один на миллион, что он предаст своего альфу.  
Скотт швыряет его в дверцу водителя, трёт ладонями лицо.  
\- Твоя ложь и самоуверенность когда-нибудь тебя погубят, Дерек, помяни моё слово, - предупреждает он, - Питер мог сделать Стайлза заглавной бетой без его ведома?  
\- Всё должно происходить по обоюдному согласию, - напрягается Дерек, - Если бы Стайлз противился, и его сила воли был велика – а ты знаешь силу воли Стилински, - то укус не обратил бы его, а убил.  
\- Почему тогда укус не погубил меня?  
\- Ты даже не знал, что это оборотень. Ты думал, что это волк.  
\- Всё случилось так внезапно, - вспоминает Скотт, - Я вообще ни о чём не думал.  
\- А Питер никогда не перестаёт думать. Вообще. Равно как и Стайлз.  
\- Дальше я сам дойду,- бросает Скотт и выходит из машины, - Пока.  
Дерек не пытается его удержать. Как только он делает пару шагов, камарро, крадучись, проплывает мимо него, шелестя шинами по не успевшему ещё остыть асфальту.  
Скотт не помнит, как доходит до дома, но когда он закрывает дверь, то видит за окном сгущающиеся сумерки. Сил ему хватает только на то, чтобы подняться к себе в спальню, раздеться и лечь в кровать.  
Когда Мелисса зовёт его ужинать, он уже спит беспокойным сном. Мать решает не будить его, и тихонько закрывает за собой дверь.  
Её мальчик сам не замечает, как загоняет себя в могилу.


	2. ПИТЕР И СТАЙЛЗ

\- Нам пора сменить машину, - решает Питер.  
Стайлз поднимается с заднего сидения и обвивает руками кресло водителя вместе с шеей Хейла.  
\- Мы поменяли машину три дня назад, не стоит светиться так часто.  
Питер кидает на него смешливый взгляд через зеркало заднего вида.   
\- Боишься попасться?  
Он заводит руку назад и гладит Стайлза по голове, когда обгоняет пошарпанный пикап. Бородатый водила в кепке с калифорнийским медведем показывает им средний палец за обгон почти у самого поворота. Стайлз не гнушается ответить тем же, высунув язык. Питер смеётся громко, с хрипотцой, чуть запрокинув голову.   
\- Ты там как? – внезапно обеспокоенно спрашивает он.  
За настроением Питера сложно уследить, оно у него непостояннее, чем график их школьного автобуса. Стайлз задирает окровавленную рубашку.   
\- Ну, уже не такая марианская впадина, которая была ночью, - он рассматривает рану, от неё отходят синеватые нити куда-то глубоко под кожу, но, благо, насыщенно-чёрная, словно нефть, кровь больше не идёт, и пороховой ожог уже почти выветрился, - Слушай, а Дереку ведь потребовался аконит того же сорта.  
\- А у тебя есть я, - уголком губ улыбается Питер, - Ты заглавный. Ты сильнее. Дерек тогда вообще был омегой, - он останавливается на светофоре и оборачивается, - Покажи-ка.  
Стайлз убирает руки, позволяет Питеру осмотреть рану самому. Тот хмурится, легко касаясь кожи.   
Уже загорелся зелёный, и сзади им сигналит тот самый пикап. Стайлз, наверное, слишком надолго задержал дыхание, потому что в голове у него звенит, а в груди становится тесно. Питер высовывает в раскрытое окно руку и сам уже показывает средний палец.  
Некоторое время они едут в тишине. Стайлз ложится на заднем сидении и рассматривает крышу их новой тойоты камри.  
\- В следующий раз возьмём что-нибудь наподобие бугатти вейрона, - говорит он, - С милым рай и в шалаше, только если это трёхэтажный шалаш с камином и мансардой, бабуля всегда так говорила.  
\- Хочешь бугатти – подарю тебе на день рождения, - пожимает плечами Питер, - Вот закончим – и обязательно куплю.  
\- Нихуя ты мне не подаришь на день рождения, - задумчиво и абсолютно без тоски автомобиле замечает Стайлз. Он готов душу продать за плеер, и устроить их маленькому приключению трек-лист. Прямо сейчас. Пялясь в потолок.  
\- Ну, на следующий.  
\- Не загадывай на будущее – плохая примета, - просит Стайлз.  
\- После всего этого, - усмехается Питер, - после оборотней и охотников, ты продолжаешь верить в эти бабушкины сказки?  
\- Ну, знаешь, я и в оборотней раньше не верил.  
Особо радостный диджей с пропитым и прокуренным голосом включает Джонни Кэша и, в заключение программы, желает слушателям не сдохнуть на выходных.  
\- Ты можешь бежать очень долго, можешь бежать очень долго, можешь убегать очень долго, - тихо подпевает Стайлз, - Но знай, что Бог остановит тебя, однажды Бог остановит тебя.  
\- Это всё так избито, - кривится Питер, - Мне нужно книжку написать.  
\- Начни с: «Я альфа-оборотень, убивший свою племянницу и восемь охотников», - лениво советует Стайлз, - Будет расходиться пачками.  
\- Назову «Моя ебаная жизнь».  
\- Добавь «Сага», будь как Майер.  
\- Что за хер? – интересуется Питер.  
\- Это не хер, это пизда. Причём, и книги её тоже. Всё время забываю, что ты проебал шесть лет этой бренной жизни, наполненной тленом. А ещё ты не видел нового Стар трека. Я дрочу на тамошнего Боунза.   
Стайлз пролезает на переднее сидение. Питер не упускает возможности шлёпнуть его по заднице. Стайлз щёлкает его по носу, Хейл клацает зубами у самых кончиков пальцев.  
\- Я могу тебя сменить, если устал, - предлагает Стайлз, хотя заранее знает ответ. Питер кидает на него быстрый взгляд и вздыхает.  
В такие моменты ему хочется сделать хоть что-нибудь, потому что как-то получается, что Питер делает всю работу за них обоих. Кусает, водит, исцеляет, заметает следы. Хотя, нет, не всю.   
\- Осталось ещё два, - невпопад говорит Питер, - И всё.  
Радио заходится шипением, это раздражает их обоих, но никто даже не тянется выключить этот белый шум. Он заглушает тишину в машине.   
Питер смотрит на Стайлза. Видит тусклую пергаментную кожу, синяки под глазами размером с Герцшпрунг, потрескавшиеся губы, неровно отросшие волосы. Снова смотрит на дорогу. Она напоминает ему о коме – такая же серая и бесконечная. В голове всплывает медноволосая Дженнифер, пахнущая прокаином и безуспешно заглушённом духами запахом неопорожнённых уток.  
Когда он думает о Дженнифер, то вспоминает, как она помогала ему с Лорой. Мысль об убитой племяннице ничего не задевает у него в душе, и Питеру по-настоящему страшно от этого. Он снова смотрит на Стайлза.  
Стайлза всё происходящее грызёт изнутри, но он молчит. Молчит, потому что думает, что таким не делятся.  
Стайлз. Чёрт побери, он же ещё ребёнок. Даже бриться по-нормальному не начал, а уже замарал руки.  
\- Надо было оставить тебя дома, - вздыхает Питер, - Прости.  
У Стайлза справа от него заходится пульс, и даже прежде, чем Питер сам успевает отреагировать, Стилински резко кладёт руку на руль и выкручивает вправо, на обочину. Визжат покрышки, машину окружает облако пыли, и если бы Питер чудом не успел нажать на тормоза, они свалились бы в кювет.  
\- Никогда, блять, - сквозь зубы шипит Стайлз, который на самом деле уже такой взрослый, схватив Питера за волосы, у обоих полезли клыки и когти, скальп альфы сейчас походит на британский флаг, и если бы это был не Стайлз, то Питер своими же руками прибил зарвавшуюся бету, - Никогда, блять, не смей так говорить.  
Иногда Стайлз сам запутывается, где начинается он и заканчивается Питер. Тот запускает когтистую лапу прямо в раненный бок своей беты. У Стайлза вырывается сдавленный скулёж и съёживается на сидении, правой рукой пытаясь нащупать ручку двери и вывалиться из машины куда подальше, а у Питера глаза снова становятся нормального серо-голубого цвета.  
\- Никогда не смей больше так зарываться! - рычит Питер, задирая на Стайлзе разорванную рубашку, - Я ведь, ёб твою мать, так могу и убить тебя! Ты залупаешься и огребаешь!  
Питер касается растревоженной раны сначала пальцами, затем языком, сжимает рукой предплечье, и боль беты течёт в него через слои эпидермиса и дермы. У Хейла начинает отниматься рука и колоть в боку, зато Стайлз начинает дышать ровнее, а спустя секунду, сам отталкивает от себя Питера.  
\- Не забирай так много, - всё ещё дрожащим голосом, предостерегает Стайлз, - Не надо тебе.  
\- Давай я сам решу?! - огрызается Питер, заводя машину и выезжая обратно на шоссе.  
Видит Боженька, им надо отдохнуть. Два дня в пути, а они только два раза останавливались, и то – чтобы едой затариться да поссать.  
Тем не менее, когда Стайлз осторожно касается его свободной ладони своей, Питер не убирает руки. Пусть извиняется, если хочет.  
Не то, чтобы Питер это не ценил.  
Убежать из родного дома, от отца и лучшего друга с сумасшедшим альфа - оборотнем, которого знаешь без году неделя – не каждый на это пойдёт.  
Даже Дерек не пошёл – а он ведь его племянник. Они с Лорой поджали хвосты и уехали в Нью-Йорк. Слишком молодые, слишком много всего боялись.  
\- Представляешь, а вот начнётся зомби-апокалипсис, или, там, нашествие инопланетян – а мы и не узнаем, - тихо, словно по секрету, шепчет Стайлз, - Или где-то уже началось. А мы тут едем, может, в самое пекло.  
\- Ты же оборотень, - терпеливо отвечает Питер, - Тебе пора перестать бояться инопланетян и зомби.  
Стайлз смотрит налево, на побережье, на островки бунгало, на начинающие зажигаться огоньки, на всё ещё фонящего нервозностью Питера, скребёт по внутренней стороне ладони Хейла короткими ногтями, и когда тот сжимает его пальцы своими, наконец, вздыхает.  
\- Только не ссаживай меня в Бикон-Хиллз.  
Может, где-то начинается апокалипсис.  
Луна идёт на убыль.  
Они едут на север.


	3. ПИТЕР И СТАЙЛЗ

\- Чего пялишься?  
Стайлз отрывается от газеты и переводит глаза на Питера. Тот кивает куда-то ему за плечо, сжав челюсти и едва слышно рыча. Стайлз оборачивается только для того чтобы увидеть, как поспешно отворачивается средней вшивости мужлан в жилетке цвета детской неожиданности. Его румяные щёки, почему-то, наводят Стайлза на мысли о диатезе.  
СДВГ не выветрится из него полностью, сколько бы раз и куда бы Питер его не кусал.  
\- Спокойней будь, - успокаивает он Питера, и тот, прищурившись, склоняет голову на бок.  
«Серьёзно, Стайлз?»  
\- Спасибо, милая, не надо, - отмахивается Питер от официантки, подошедшей добавить им кофе.  
\- А я не откажусь, - возражает Стайлз, - Теперь моя очередь.  
«Минди» наливает ему кофе, выдавливая из себя вежливую улыбку из разряда «для посетителей». Стайлз давно научился их различать. «Для детей и стариков», «для близких», «для любовников», «для посторонних», «лживые», «сочувствующие», «для своего отражения в зеркале».  
А эта ещё и «для посетителей».  
Удивительные люди работают в сфере услуг.  
От улыбки «Минди» у Стайлза, почему-то напрочь пропадает аппетит. Он впервые в жизни чувствует себя какой-то антилопой из зоопарка, которой в вольер принесли пожрать, и кисловатая горечь неприятно оседает на языке.   
Когда Питер вопросительно на него смотрит, Стайлз подталкивает к нему свою тарелку. Хейл качает головой и ставит тарелку на прежнее место. У них уже был вопрос на тему того, что Стайлза, глядишь, унесёт попутным ветром, как Мэри Поппинс, а у него теперь итак нечеловеческий метаболизм, скулы вот-вот прорвут кожу.  
Стайлз кривится.  
\- Я не могу больше.  
\- Ты опять впадёшь в спячку до следующей закусочной. Твоё тело знает, что делать, когда у тебя не хватает энергии, поэтому ты сейчас должен доесть свою чёртову яичницу.  
\- Питер...  
Тот слишком громко бросает на стол вилку и наклоняется к Стайлзу ближе, притянув того за шею, выпустив коготь на указательном пальце. Укол получился мелкий, но неприятный.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я зажал тебе нос, как собачонке, и запихнул еду в глотку?  
Тут Хейл чувствует неприятное давление в области паха. Он смотрит Стайлзу прямо в глаза, чтобы за мгновение до того, как их взгляды встретятся, понять, что происходит.  
Стайлз, меж тем, давит кроссовком всё сильнее, пока Питер, наконец, не отстраняется.  
\- Ну вот, теперь Минди точно уверена, что ты украл меня из дома и держишь в сексуальном рабстве, - вздыхает Стайлз.  
\- Или на наркотиках, - добавляет Питер, поморщившись и повозившись на стуле.  
\- В сексуальном рабстве на наркотиках, - соглашается Стайлз и улыбается.  
На секунду Питеру становится страшно.  
Иногда он думает, подкрутило ли обращение винтики в этом хламе на плечах Стилински, или же тот всегда был таким.  
\- Пойди отсоси у того мужика, пока я буду вскрывать его тачку, - предлагает Питер, как можно милее и наиграннее улыбнувшись. Стайлз сильнее ухмыляется в ответ.  
\- Опять не выдержу и оглушу на подходе в туалет.   
Питер хватает его за щеки и лижет в губы.  
\- Фу, Питер, нас теперь действительно примут за извращенцев, - сводит брови Стайлз, но не утирает влажный рот рукавом, как делал всегда до этого.  
\- Как будто, когда я сказал «отсоси», я имел в виду, чтобы дело дошло до твоего рта.  
\- Зверьё, - восхищается Стайлз и, блеснув глазами, идёт к столику того толстяка в блевотной жилетке.  
Лицо того становится сравнимо с цветом перезревшей помидорины, готовой вот-вот лопнуть.  
Питер смеётся про себя и начинает считать.  
На «388» Стайлз удаляется в сторону уборной. На «405» мужик идёт за ним.  
Питер расплачивается с Минди и просит завернуть им с собой оладушки.  
Ковыряясь в замке «Хонды» он думает, что нихрена не работает волчий магнетизм. Просто Стайлз сам по себе лицом вышел.  
На «631»на его плечо ложится тёплая ладонь, а в личное пространство проникает знакомый запах.  
Питер жадно втягивает воздух и кивает.  
И пяти минут у них не уходит на то, чтобы перекинуть шмотки из старой машины и согнать ту с дороги куда подальше.  
Уже сидя в машине Питер молча поворачивает Стайлза лицом к себе. Тот смотрит на него янтарно-жёлтыми глазами.  
\- Я вытянул воспоминания, он не вспомнит, что это я его...  
\- Зато Минда может вспомнить нас, - пожимает плечом Питер. – Ну и хуй с ней.  
\- Минди, - поправляет Стайлз, - Да, наверное, не каждый день в этой жопе мира престарелый мужик облизывает подростка.  
Питер несильно шлёпает его по бедру.  
\- Но ты прав – хуй с ней.  
Через три минуты их уже даже не видно на горизонте.  
В какой-то момент Стайлз достаёт из рюкзака почёрканную карту, вертит её в руках туда-сюда, как будто до сих пор не научился по ней ориентироваться.  
\- С чего ты взял, что это вообще сработает? – спрашивает он, закусив щёку изнутри.  
\- Раньше срабатывало, - отвечает Питер, подумав, - да и у Криса всё-таки есть какое-то понятие чести. Ну, насколько оно может быть у таких людей, как Ардженты. Да и благоразумие ещё никто не отменял.  
\- Если они что-нибудь сделают с отцом, я их сожру, - мрачно говорит Стайлз, - вместе с костями.  
Да уж, Питер знает, что тот может.  
\- Ты так и не поел по-нормальному, - вспоминает он, - так что я оладушки прихватил. И в этот раз, давай без шуток. Ты за два дня не съел ничего, кроме шоколадного батончика с колой. Я начинаю думать, что ты питаешься праной.  
Стайлз тяжело вздыхает, как приговорённый на смертную казнь, и разворачивает бумажный пакет. Сладковатый запах заполняет машину.  
\- Я что-то не могу их в себя впихнуть, - говорит Стайлз с набитым ртом, вытирая жирные пальцы о бок сидения. – Знаешь, как будто я до этого сожрал слона.  
Питер нервно барабанит пальцами по рулю.  
\- Аппетит приходит во время еды.  
Вдруг Стайлз давится и, ошарашенный от собственных мыслей, спрашивает:  
\- Питер, я же не мог залететь?  
Хейл от удивления едва вписывается в поворот. Потом до него доходит.  
\- От кого? От Святого Духа? Да и было бы чем.  
\- Ну, вдруг там ваши оборотневские штучки-хуючки... – бормочет Стайлз, пытаясь что-то изобразить руками.   
Питер смеётся.  
\- Поменьше сиди на том фансайте Баффи для пятнадцатилетних девочек.  
Стайлз показывает ему язык и запахивает кенгуруху поплотнее.   
\- Да ладно тебе, - несильно пихает его локтём Питер, - просто, наверно, реально весело быть тобой.  
\- Обхохочешься, - хмуро бурчит Стайлз и кривится. – Пит, тут что-то сдохло.  
Хейл вздыхает и опускает стекло пассажирского сидения.  
\- Надо быть терпимее к людям.  
\- Зачем? – спрашивает Стайлз почти-серьёзно. – Люди пока никого до добра не довели.  
И смеётся своей же шутке.  
Питер следит за ним краем глаза.  
\- Напомни-ка мне имя.  
Стайлз перестаёт смеяться так резко, как замолкает песня, когда слетает игла граммофона.  
\- Ты все их помнишь наизусть, не надо затыкать меня вот так, - бесцветным голосом отвечает он, высовывая голову в окно.  
В этот самый момент Питер подавляет в себе спонтанное желание отправить их обоих в кювет.  
Осознание того, что они выживут, потому что оборотни, приходит первым.  
\- Хочешь, открою секрет? – спрашивает Питер.  
Стайлз отмахивается.  
\- Я уже знаю твои секреты наизусть.  
\- Это не мой секрет, - отвечает Хейл, - а твой, вообще-то.  
А затем прижимается к обочине, дергает Стилински за рукав обратно в салон, притягивает к себе очень близко.  
\- Слушаю, - говорит шёпотом Стайлз и смотрит ему прямо в глаза, уперевшись рукой в чужое бедро.   
Питеру нравится.  
\- Ты самый повёрнутый человек на Земле после меня, - и, когда Стайлз разочарованно пытается отстраниться, не пускает. – Тем не менее, ты – самый охуенный из всех, кого я встречал.  
Стайлз не знает, что ответить на это, но по его дрожащей нижней губе видно, что он готов сказать что-то до глупости сентиментальное, за что потом будет себя материть.  
И не даёт ему сказать хоть что-либо, запечатывая этот охрененный рот своим.


	4. СКОТТ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> вспомнил пароль - принеси с фикбука

Он просыпается от Тони Кидиса, желающего Калифорнии покоиться с миром.  
Точнее, не так.   
Его выбрасывает из мутного липкого сна Дени Калифорния.   
Солнце за окном уже высоко над землёй, и на секунду фотоны света выжигают ему сетчатку. Дитон дал день отпуска, поэтому, если это не мама, то, наверное, сам Святой Лука.  
Номер не определился, но Скотт на добрые пару секунд залипает на последних трёх цифрах.   
\- Это не доброе утро, так что идите к чёрту, я хочу спать.  
\- И тебе не болеть, Скотт.  
Голос Лидии в трубке подобен грому и молнии. Как будто небеса разверзлись, а ангелы с золотыми арфами пропели: «Дохуя хочешь».  
\- Ты спёрла телефон у медсестры?  
\- Позаимствовала, - поправляет его Лидия, и у неё, наверняка, сейчас очень важный и самодовольный вид, - Джексон тут уснул у меня вчера, так пока она пыталась его вышвырнуть из палаты и стегала грязным полотенцем, я и решила воспользоваться моментом.  
\- Это, вообще-то, уголовно наказуемо, - напоминает ей Скотт, - На случай, если ты забыла.  
\- Давай, заяви на меня, - подначивает Лидия, - Я на это посмотрю. После этого разговора и обновления новостной ленты твиттера, я просто заброшу его подальше, а потом, в случае чего, буду делать удивлённые глаза.  
Скотт, наконец, садится в кровати и запускает ладонь в перепутавшиеся за ночь вихры.  
\- Почему ты просто не попросила Джексона...  
\- Потому что, Скотт, не тупи, - перебивает его она. - Слушай, приходи ко мне к десяти, Джексон к одиннадцати обычно приходит – я уже спросила. А нам надо поговорить ещё, и тебе успеть убраться из больницы.  
Он отнимает телефон, чтобы увидеть, что у него есть полчаса.  
\- Насчёт Стайлза? Ты что-то вспомнила?  
В трубке раздаётся тяжёлый вздох.  
\- Нет, Скотт, я хочу, чтобы ты мне кое-что объяснил. Потому что я тем вечером не напилась и не накурилась. И я не сумасшедшая, я проверяла.  
\- Проверяла?  
\- Ты не знаешь, что можно найти в интернете в наше время.  
Стайлз знает, хочется сказать Скотту, но он лишь покусывает нижнюю губу.  
\- Так вот, если ты не придёшь, я буду спрашивать у Джексона, переводя стрелки на тебя. А он тебя, пардон, заебёт.  
Вот уж счастье-то какое.  
Скотт угрюмо кивает воздуху перед собой и нехотя поднимается с кровати.  
\- Жди через полчаса.  
\- У тебя уже двадцать восемь минут.  
И отключается.  
Через двадцать пять минут он уже стоит на пороге больницы. Скотту удаётся проскользнуть мимо матери и пофлиртовать с какой-то практиканткой, имени которой он за время их разговора даже не вспомнил, пока она не пообещала, что не расскажет миссис МакКолл, что видела его здесь.  
Лидия уже ждёт его.  
Нет уже больше той балансирующей на грани истерики запуганной школьнице. Есть та, которая голыми руками (он сам видел) подбрасывает змей в шкафчики девочек из команды поддержки, которые слишком откровенно флиртуют с Джексоном.  
По её ногтями больше нет грязи.  
\- Привет.  
\- Здравствуй, Скотт, - растягивает губы она.  
Он неловко мнётся у двери, пока она не хлопает ладошкой по стулу рядом с собой.  
Лидия вздыхает, как перед прыжком в ледяную воду и выдаёт, кивнув:  
\- Я готова.  
Скотт прикрывает глаза, вспоминает Кейт, и не надо смотреться в зеркало, чтобы знать, какой цвет приобретает его радужка от гнева.  
На лице Лидии не дергается ни один мускул, когда он открывает глаза.  
\- Оу, - по предплечьям её бежит стайка мурашек.  
Скотт снова закрывает глаза.  
\- Значит, ты тоже... – Лидия комкает в ладони край сероватой больничной простыни, - ты, как он... Ты...  
\- ТВОЮ МАТЬ!  
Джексон очень взбешён. На первой космической он подлетает к Скотту, вздёргивает его за воротник и пытается утащить из палаты вон. Его останавливает мертвая хватка Лидии на рукаве толстовки Скотта.  
\- Джексон, фу.  
Самое странное и смешное, что Уиттмор реально замирает.  
\- Ну ты и говнина, Скотт, - выплёвывает Джексон слова вперемешку со своим фирменным ядом. – Я должен позвонить Дереку.  
Скотт вдыхает поглубже густой воздух и медленно, очень медленно, выдыхает.  
\- Он в миле отсюда. Сидит в своей тачке и ждёт. Хотя, нет, уже идёт сюда.  
Он смотрит на Лидию, Лидия смотрит на него и закрывает лицо ладонями. Джексону кажется, что она сейчас будет плакать, но она лишь начинает лупить его со всей силы, стоит ему подойти и положить ладонь ей на плечо.  
\- Как, - шлепок. – Ты, - другой. - Мог, - Молчать. О. Таком.  
Она молотит его несколько минут, а Джексон не делает попыток закрыться или удержать её за тонкие запястья. Теперь, вместо своих удушающих духов с каким-то пудреным запахом, на Лидии проступает её родной. Скотту этот запах напоминает о летних каникулах несколько лет назад, когда они со Стайлзом тусили друг у друга днями напролёт, когда миссис Стилински и его мама оставляли им на завтрак ароматные оладушки с джемом, а они, поев, отправлялись на велосипедах к реке, холодной во все времена года, сквозь лес и поляны, наполненные удушающим травяным запахом.  
Солнце светило так же ярко, как и сегодня. А, может, ему так просто казалось.   
Наконец, Лидия прекращает. Джексон снова кладёт ладони ей на плечи, хоть она и пытается уйти от прикосновения.  
\- Это слишком опасное дерьмо. Я однажды думал, что меня пришьют к чертям.  
\- Иметь хоть какой-то выбор лучше, чем совсем никакого, Джексон, - отвечает ему Лидия устало. – Не важно, что бы последовало. Это даже не твоё личное дерьмо. Там, на остановке, я тоже основательно так вляпалась. Если у меня и раньше были не все дома, то одно время я была уверена, что там вообще уже никого нет, а трупы хозяев вмурованы в стены подвала.  
Лидия Мартин, эксперт в описании внутренних состояний.  
\- Дерек поднимается сюда. С ним – мистер Арджент.  
\- Каким хре… - начинает Лидия, но замирает с открытым ртом. – Вот же сучка.  
Скотт давится воздухом от этих слов.   
\- Пусть только не поубивают друг друга в лифте, - поморщившись, просит, не зная, у кого, Джексон.  
Когда угрюмый силуэт Дерека мелькает за жалюзями палаты, Лидия внезапно орёт, что есть силы.  
\- МИСТЕР НОЯБРЬ, МЫ УЖ ЗАЖДАЛИСЬ!  
Дерека как будто из-за угла ударили мешком по голове. Ну, по крайней мере, когда открывается дверь палаты, лицо у него выражает именно это. От хмурого Арджента чуть ли не искрит и пахнет одеколоном с нотками озона и моря. Вкупе с небритостью и запахом дыма и пороха, идущего от кончиков пальцев, ему очень идёт. Органично смотрится.  
\- Лидия, - здоровается Арджент, слегка склонив голову. Джентельмен джентельменом.  
\- Вам не пойдут клыки, - отвечает Лидия, и глазом не моргнув, - Ладно, может, я погорячилась. Привет Эллисон передавайте.  
Крис никак на это не отвечает. Может из-за Эллисон. А может, просто задумался, пойдут ли ему клыки на самом деле.  
\- Ты уже знаешь, - утверждает Дерек и, не спросив разрешения, садится на стул для посетителей.  
Лидия раздвигает губы в широкой, насквозь фальшивой улыбке.  
\- Ну уж не обессудьте. Надеюсь, вы не прибьёте меня за то, что я слишком много знаю.  
Дерек пожимает плечами.  
\- Стилински не прибили же, а он знал поболе твоего. Хотя, сейчас думаю, что лучше б прибили.  
Комнату заполняет низкий утробный рык. Скотт, оглянувшись, с удивлением понимает, что это был он.  
\- Стайлз пытался спасти меня. Он кричал, чтобы я бежала. Я искала Джексона, а фонари на поле ослепили меня, и я…  
По мере того, как она говорит, её голос становится тише и тише, пока не утихает совсем. Она просто смотрит куда-то вперёд себя.  
А потом начинает кричать. Высоко, на одной ноте, и у Скотта закладывает уши.  
Крис тянется к неё, но Дерек не даёт ему это сделать. В палату врывается медсестра Норма – смуглая, тучная, давно пережившая лучшие свои годы, пахнущая антисептиком и кофе.  
\- А НУ ВСЕ ВОН ИЗ ПАЛАТЫ! – кричит она на них чуть ли не басом, достаёт откуда-то из складок халата укол и ставит покачивающей и не перестающей верещать Лидии укол.   
Та постепенно затихает и закрывает глаза. Норма аккуратно устраивает её на койке и окидывает всех взглядом главы мексиканской мафии. Скотт не уверен, существует ли мексиканская мафия, Мексика вообще очень интересное место, но, повинуясь этому злому взгляду, он выходит из палаты.  
Выпроводив всех и тихо закрыв дверь, Норма грозит им всем пальцем.  
\- Ещё потревожите мне пациентку – такой укол в задницы поставлю, что не поздоровится. А Вас, мистер МакКолл, будет ждать очень весёлый разговор с матерью.  
\- Неделя мокко и пончиков, - проносит он старый пароль, который открывает доступ к медсе6стринским сердцам э больницы.  
Норма хмурится, поджав губы, отчего взгляд невольно цепляется за её усики над верхней губой.  
\- Две и я молчу, как коматозник из сто восьмой.  
Это всё слишком дорого ему обходится.  
\- По рукам.  
Когда Норма уходит, Джексон лезет в задний карман и суёт ему полтинник. Скотт, при всей своей гордости, убирает купюру в карман.  
Мистер Арджент – Крис – смотрит на всё это неодобрительно, но молчит. В голове у Скотта вертится рой вопросов на тему того, нахуя тот вообще сюда приехал.  
Он не озвучивает ни один из них, мысленно перебирая все те юбочки, которые он хотел бы задрать на Эллисон. В такие моменты он чувствует себя Буддой Шакьямуни.  
Ему хочется лечь на пол прямо здесь, резать внутреннюю сторону бедра под Alice in chains и плакать.  
Будь тут Стайлз, может быть, он так бы и сделал, потому что когда рядом Стайлз, то, какую бы глупость ты не сделал, всё будет меркнуть перед Стайлзом.  
Его немного отрезвляет щелчок пальцев прямо перед его носом. Маминых пальцев.  
Он оглядывается и находит себя сидящим за её стойкой, с кружкой вонючего, абсолютно отвратительного кофе из автомата, а на плечах у него мамино здешнее полотенце в ромашечку, немного пахнущее макаронами, которые он взяла сегодня на обед.  
Не стоит и оглядываться, чтобы понять, что Дерека и Криса тут нет. Самое удивительное – Скотт даже не помнит, как ноги принесли его к матери. Единственному близкому человеку, который у него сейчас есть.  
Она заполняет карточки и не обращает на него больше никакого внимания. Скотт искренне благодарен ей за то, что его сейчас никто не трогает.  
\- Ты дождёшься меня, или пойдёшь домой? – только и спрашивает мама, когда стрелка часов неумолимо, но верно, ползёт к шести.  
Скотт снимает полотенчико с плеч, надувает щёки, чтобы с присвистом громко выпустить воздух.  
\- Нет, я просто не хотел торчать дома один. Уже в норме, серьёзно.  
Мама проходится ласковой ладонью по его волосам.  
\- Всё будет хорошо, Скотт. Вот увидишь.  
Он кивает и чмокает её в щёку. Его бедная мама.  
На стоянке Скотт видит машину Арджента. Искренне надеясь, что его никто не видит, он залезает в салон, даже не спрашивая разрешения.  
Крис выкручивает руль вправо, выезжая с паркинга.  
Почти всю дорогу они проводят в молчании. Даже то, как Скотт подстраивает сидение под себя и кладёт ноги на торпеду остаётся без комментариев.  
Только когда они уже у дома Скотта, и тот вылезает из машины, то оборачивается и говорит, на полном серьёзе:  
\- Если хоть волосок упадёт с головы Лидии или Стайлза, я лично вам всем глотки перегрызу.  
И ещё:  
\- Ваши сигареты ужасно воняют, Ваша жена обязательно спалит.  
И совсем-совсем напоследок:  
\- Ваша сучка-сестрица промоет мозги Эллисон, и это обернётся против нас всех.  
Он уже достаёт ключи из-под горшка с кактусом, который уже молит о смерти, когда слышит достаточно громкое:  
\- Я буду осторожен, - и шелест шин по асфальту.  
У Скотта едва ключи из рук не падают. Ч-чёрт, у черновиков смс есть срок годности ли как?  
Крис Арджент не казался ему из громких. Даже Эллисон…  
Он отрезает от себя эти мысли. Они нравятся.  
Скотт устало заваливается на диван в гостиной и включает телевизор. На экране Бэтмен смотрит видеообращение Джокера.  
Раздается звонок на стационарный. Лениво плетясь до тумбочки, Скотт думает о том, проверяет ли мама его наличие в доме, или же наличие еды в холодильнике.  
\- Да?  
\- Скотт? - раздается тихо.  
МакКолла оглушает этот хриплый шепот того, кого он не слышал уже так давно, целую жизнь назад.  
\- СТАЙЛЗ, ГДЕ ТЫ, ЧТО С ТОБОЙ?! - выпаливает Скотт на одном дыхании так, что, кажется, услышала даже его бабуля в Балтиморе.  
\- Я не могу говорить долго, Скотт, Он скоро придёт, - кажется, от дрожи в голосе Стайлза его самого колотит. - Слушай меня внимательно. В списке Питера осталось два человека, последняя - Кейт. Он сейчас следит ещё за одним охотником. Сказал, что скоро мы вернёмся, Скотт, Он пиздец поехавший. Кажется, Он знает, Он смотрит на меня и знает, Скотт, я не знаю, что делать, я...  
\- С кем ты говоришь? - раздаётся в трубке другой голос, от которого у Скотта непроизвольно вырывается рык.  
\- Я... Пит, послушай, я...  
Голос Стайлза обрывается криком и звуками драки и ломающейся мебели.  
\- ПУСТИ ЕГО, ПИДОР!!! - кричит Скотт, - СУКА, НЕ ТРОЖЬ ЕГО!!!  
Но никто не отвечает, а в трубке раздаются короткие гудки.  
Скотт со злости кидает трубку обратно на базу, чтобы через пару секунд достать сотовый и позвонить Дереку.


	5. СТАЙЛЗ И ПИТЕР

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> небольшая врезка-связка к последующему действу и предпоследняя - от Питера и Стайлза  
> внезапно понял, что приближаюсь уже к середине, а, может, даже к концу  
> будет ещё 6 глав (для кого-то - 5, и вы потом поймёте, почему)  
> скажем так, потому что половина того, что я хотел написать - туфта, и я не буду затягивать, этот фик и без того изглодал меня напрочь

Питер старается не смотреть в сторону Стайлза, как тот баюкает руку, как шипит сквозь зубы.  
\- Сука, - выдыхает Стайлз.  
Питер не сводит глаз с дороги.  
Где-то в кончиках пальцев поселилось зудящее чувство вины. Руки на руле подрагивают от желания прикоснуться к раненому предплечью, вытянуть боль. Однако, Питер помнит, как в предыдущий раз за подобное Стайлз ему чуть запястье не отгрыз.  
\- Ты не должен извиняться, - рычал от боли тот, - не за это.  
Раны, нанесенные альфой, долго не заживают. Сейчас, сидя рядом с этим океаном боли, Питер думает, что природа - тупая гнида.  
Из багажника раздаются приглушенное мычание и глухие удары. Стайлз морщится.  
\- Останови.  
Как только машина останавливается, Стайлз выходит. Питер, помедлив пару секунд, идет следом. Если Стайлза будет тошнить, кто-то должен придерживать ему капюшон.  
Но Стайлза не тошнит. Стайлзу вообще всегда лучше всех. Поцелованный при рождении в широкий лобик ангелом-торчком.  
Стайлз открывает капот и, замахнувшись, даёт оплеуху орущему в кляп связанному мужику. Выпустив при этом когти и оставив четыре глубоких борозды от уха до носа. Голова того дёргается в сторону, как китайский болванчик.  
\- ЗАТКНИСЬ, ПИДРИЛА, БЕЗ ТЕБЯ ТОШНО! – кричит Стайлз прямо в ухо связанному и захлопывает багажник со всего размаха, хлопнув от души.  
Питер перехватывает его за запястья и с силой заводит руки за спину. Стайлз пытается его укусить и вырваться, но Питер отдёргивается от острых зубов и держит крепко.  
\- Сейчас отлуплю, если не перестанешь психовать и дашь мне посмотреть.  
Стайлз смотрит на него так, как будто тот спёр последний ломтик картошечки из его ведёрка. Последний глоток диетической колы выпил. Съел его огурчики в гамбургере.  
Питеру плевать, Стайлз может хоть все глаза об него сломать.  
Прямо здесь и прямо сейчас, Питер хочет запереть Стайлза в каком-нибудь домике у какого-нибудь моря на сколько-нибудь недель. Вместе с собой и мультиками Диснея, разумеется.  
Но ему остаётся лишь успокаивающе пройтись мизинцем по острым костяшкам и, когда Стайлз перестаёт вырываться, уткнуться носом ему в шею.  
\- Давай просто немного так постоим. Ты помолчишь, а я тебя полечу.  
Боль Стайлза течёт в Питера, но тот рад такой боли. Новый вид мазохизма, доселе ему неизвестный. Чем больше он берёт – тем меньше остаётся.  
\- Я скоро сломаюсь, - отвечают Питеру тихо-тихо.  
\- Тогда я пойду и куплю нового Стайлза.  
\- Ой, иди нахуй.  
\- Нет уж, лапушка. Смотри внимательнее, что подписываешь – этого не было в нашем договоре.  
\- Я вообще ничего не подписывал, - фыркает Стайлз Питеру в ухо.   
Питеру щекотно и смешно.  
А ещё – очень-очень спокойно.  
\- Почему ты тогда вообще согласился? – спрашивает он, хотя они никогда раньше не поднимали этот вопрос чисто из принципа.  
Стайлз дергается в его руках, но Питер не пускает и глубже дышит его запахом.  
\- Мне казалось, тебе похрену, - шепчет Стайлз, потому что ему вообще не хочется говорить об этом.  
Он осторожно кладёт Питеру ладонь между лопаток, ведёт вверх, к загривку, проходится кончиками пальцев по горячей коже.  
\- Это из-за Скотта?  
Потому что Питер сторонник способа «ломать – так всё сразу».  
\- Не только, - успокаивает его Стайлз.  
Хейл вздыхает. Вроде даже с некоторым облегчением.  
\- Какой у тебя любимый цвет?  
\- Мы теперь играем в «Правда или вызов»?  
Они оба смеются, чуток хрипло, чуток искренне.  
\- Нет, лапушка, просто я только сейчас понял, что нихуя о тебя не знаю, кроме того, что ты – потрясающий.  
Стайлз молчит, очень долго, а потом потирается о шершавую от щетины щёку Питера своей.  
\- В детстве у меня было воображаемое чудовище под кроватью. Я кормил его грязными носками, а оно насылало кошмары на всяких гондонов из началки.   
\- Да ты опасный человек, - ухмыляется Питер. – Спорю, что если бы мы с тобой были в одном классе, то я был бы первым в твоём черном списке.  
\- Хех.  
\- Но к средней школе мы бы были корешами. Садись в машину. Нам ещё выспаться надо.


End file.
